


no girl so sweet

by DeadPrince



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bigender Character, Community: transficfest, F/F, F/M, Pre-Canon, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPrince/pseuds/DeadPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you watch her apply makeup, the complicated dance she got half from her mother and half from that hit or miss method"</p>
            </blockquote>





	no girl so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> written for the community transficfest, prompt 42 "Rory is a boy's name. Sometimes."  
> beta'd by pethics

 

///

growing up in that town is asphyxiating, the asphalt sticking to your shoes, hand-me-downs from a brother who got away when he could,  
this is a story lived by thousands, growing up in the poor village slowly deserted  
but you will stay

someone has to stay

 

///

she has bright eyes and has had for years, an excitement half-born of too much medication  
she always bursts with energy, her hair flowing, always, always running

she finds herself breaking into the ruined house, haunting the dead parking lot , jumping off the walls « come on, rory, it’s not that high you can do it » and the anxiety is rising inside you but you jump, you always do

 

you have seen her marks she is not like you « she could do better » the teachers say  
« troublemaker » they also write underlined in red on school bulletins no one will actually read  
at 15 they tell her to visit the career advisor but when there she does not say a word  
she spits on the town and she spits on the jobs she should take  
and you hate her selfishness

you hate that she doesn’t feel like she has to answer to anyone, when your inside twists and bile fills up in your throat when you think of that b- you got in maths, you wish you could not care(but you do)  
and you work so hard and you still are so average in school

in anything, really

 

///

she is trouble, everyone knows, no one gets why a nice boy like you spends so much time with her  
they said it for years but now she spends too much time at parties and with boy and girls dances and kisses and does other things she shouldn’t do

she rides to the big town ever so often, her arms tangled around the waist of that tall boyish girl, fast on her motorcycle

 

you think about how she is so loud and you are so quiet  
you watch her apply makeup, the complicated dance she got half from her mother and half from that hit or miss method

you lock the door of your room with your mom’s little kit,  
when you are finished you look and it is ugly, but it is brutal and powerful and sexual the red lipstick on your lips  
you wipe it off and throw the stained cotton in the bin  
for the rest of the day your mouth is a little more puffy and pink, a taste of what could be

 

///

she says « i love you, i really do » and it escapes from your mouth «but you are in love with things that are shiny and new, you are not in love with uninteresting things, with boring people »  
she laughs brightly, her hair slipping down to cover her face« oh, rory, i know how much you want to be like them »  
« but you never will » she whispers, and kisses you quick and violently

 

and for a while you think you could be her man

 

///

it is violent and you want to throw up, the day she dresses you in the same clothes as that man  
you are both in the basement in front of that paraphernalia always about him, the man in the blue box ; the drawing and the story she produced over the years, the fantasy growing more and more mature  
(in the story she tells you about him, now there is death, there is hate, there is also sex, a lot)

yesterday you agreed but yesterday you were a boy (a man? you are getting older)

she crouches at your side are you alright rory, what’s wrong, im sorry i shouldn’t have

and finally you tell her, you feel like words can’t stop, spilling on the floor, all those words you didn’t say all these years  
and her smile is bright as helps you up and says « now come on darling girl, time for another adventure »

 

 


End file.
